Joue avec moi
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: "Nami s'ennuie et décide de trouver un nouveau partenaire de jeu. Cependant, leur rêgles sont quelques peu differentes... " Rating K pour le premier chapitre, M pour lemon pour les suivants :P
1. Celle qui finissait trempée

**Hello,**

**Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée à ce résultat là... Ça devait être un bon OS PWP mais en fait, j'ai voulu couper mon histoire en 2 car trop longue et donc mettre mon lemon en second chapitre mais en fait... j'ai eu d'autres idées, j'ai voulu faire évoluer la relation (et donc plein de Lemon sur le couple) et en fait, j'ai carrément décidé i mn que je voulais faire une série de OS (à la suite des 2 premiers chapitres qui sont quand même la base) sur plein de couples différents sur l'île que je vous propose de découvrir.**

**DOOOOONNNNCC, cette fic je l'ai écrite en cours (oui, pas bien), commencé en décembre, toujours pas fini le chapitre 2 hmm... C'est à la suite des scans donc NE PAS LIRE SI ON SUIT PAS LES SCANS car il y a du spoil (bon, léger quand même). Mon second chapitre comprendras un LEMON et sera posté soit dans la semaine, soit ce week-end quand j'aurai assez de review, han !**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que la température ne dépassait plus les 0°C, cette île hivernale était un lieu de campement idéal car proche de celle qu'habitait celui qu'ils désiraient attaquer, mais elle comprenait bien des désavantages. Déjà, se réchauffer était bien peu évident et la faim présente dans tous les esprits. Si dans un premier temps chaque équipage avait jalousement gardé sa propre nourriture et ses feux de camp, il était vite apparut que faire des repas collectifs autour d'un grand feu de joie réchauffait cœur et âme. Certains cependant ne se gênaient pas pour récupérer de la nourriture dans chaque assiette n'étant pas suffisamment bien surveillée, il ne citerait pas Mugiwara par exemple. Il avait pensé qu'avec le froid, ses bras auraient gelés et auraient été dans l'incapacité de s'allonger. Mais non.

Enfin, le dernier point négatif et pas le moindre : la cohabitation avec Eustass Kidd. Il soupira rien qu'en y repensant : quand il avait appris après avoir récupérer son équipage au passage que lui et les Mugiwara allaient devoir combattre aux côtés de l'équipage de Kidd, il avait d'abord pensé à une plaisanterie. Le guignol aux cartes et le musicien frappé le gênaient bien moins. La présence d'autres équipages lui permettait d'éviter de croiser trop souvent la tête rousse de Kidd. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Mugiwara outre mesure puisqu'il passait la plupart de son temps avec Appoo à chanter et danser. C'était d'ailleurs celui-ci qu'il cherchait pour lui reparlé une fois encore de son plan et de leur alliance.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres à chaque pas dans la neige. Elle était tombée massivement cette nuit et avait couvert un peu plus leur campement de fortune. Les tentes des Mugiwara se tenaient à l'extrémité Est du campement pirate. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré, bien content d'avoir acheté ce chaud manteau d'hiver –bien qu'acheter n'était pas le mot approprié. Il vira presque instinctivement vers la tente faisant office de cuisine et salon, persuadé que le capitaine au chapeau de paille s'y trouverait à tanner son pauvre cuisinier de lui faire cuire de la viande. Il pénétra dans la tente et fut immédiatement enveloppé par une bouffée de chaleur. La structure abritait une grande table pouvant accueillir facilement une douzaine de personne, un ensemble de canapé qui semblaient bien moelleux et de divers meubles de cuisines. Le capitaine n'y était pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Il s'était apprêté à partir quand il aperçut la rousse qui venait de se lever d'un des fauteuils.

- Hm… Nami, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça.

Il la fixa, malgré le froid dehors, elle portait un simple T-shirt qui ne cachait rien de ses formes féminines. Il n'avait pas de femme dans son équipage et il devait avouer que leur vue lui manquait. Bien sûr, dès qu'il mettait le pied à terre, il ne manquait pas de vérifier si ses techniques d'approche marchaient toujours et il n'était pas rare qu'il ramène une femme dans son lit. Il dut se perdre dans ses pensées car Nami du lui répéter sa question :

- Tu cherchais quelque chose Law ?

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il lui sourit :

- Ton capitaine pour être exact.

- Il n'est pas ici comme tu peux le voir.

Elle affichait un sourire sarcastique et ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Le shishibukai avait l'habitude d'inspirer la crainte et le respect mais cette femme le traitait d'égal à égal. Et il aimait ça. Il prendrait plaisir à la soumettre.

- En effet, dans ce cas je m'en vais.

Nami le fixait tout en l'étudiant méticuleusement, cet homme semblait avoir une assurance inébranlable, un charisme impressionnant et puis, elle devait se l'avouer : il était plutôt bien foutu d'après ce qu'elle en avait vu. Etant seule depuis le début de la journée, elle voulait garder sa compagnie encore un peu plus longtemps. Elle devait trouver de quoi l'occuper, et vite. Alors qu'il allait franchir la sortie de la tente, elle le retint :

- Attends !

Il se retourna nonchalamment.

- Oui ? demanda t-il, réellement curieuse mais ne le montrant pas.

- On pourrait peut-être… le chercher ensemble. Luffy, précisa t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit et ses yeux gris devinrent moqueurs, il voyait clair dans son jeu, elle n'avait aucune envie de se balader dehors dans le froid, il l'avait déjà cerné sur Punk Hasard, en y réfléchissant bien, la seule explication à ce qu'elle souhaite aller chercher son capitaine était sans doute la raison de ses joues devenues rouges. Elle le voulait. Et il allait en profiter.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il enfin négligemment.

- Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller.

Il revint dans la pièce et s'appuya contre l'une des poutres soutenant l'immense tente. Il la regarda mettre un gros pull, un manteau jaune en grosse fourrure, des grosses bottes marron fourrées, une écharpe épaisse, une paire de gants blanc et un cache oreille. Elle prenait bien soin de s'habiller de manière sensuelle, laissant volontairement ses mains traîner et découvrir un peu de peau sur laquelle les yeux de Law se fixaient immédiatement. Nami se rapprocha alors de lui, plus près que nécessaire, elle lui souffla presque :

- C'est bon, je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit encore quand il vue l'étincelle de jeu dans les yeux de la navigatrice. Elle le chauffait, c'en était sûr, mais il ne comptait pas y répondre. Pas pour le moment. Il aimait être désiré, voir jusqu'où elles étaient prêtes à aller pour l'avoir, il aimait les voir se démener pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Et avec Nami, il allait jouer. Nullement gêné par leur proximité, il répondit d'une voix détachée :

- Alors allons-y.

Après avoir fait le tour du campement, en parlant de chose et d'autre, passant devant des pirates aux yeux agrandit par la surprise de les voir ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de partir chercher le capitaine des Mugiwara au port, situé à 10 km en aval de la vallée où ils avaient élu domicile. Nami s'obstinait à marcher le plus proche possible de Law, une fois quitter le campement pirate où la neige avait été tassé par le passage, ici, leur pas s'enfonçaient davantage, si bien qu'il était difficile d'avancer. Après plusieurs heures de marche, le vent s'était levé et la neige tombait drue le champ de vision diminuait très largement de minute en minute.

- On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour, non ? demanda une voix faible à la gauche de Law.

Si Nami pouvait pressentir les mouvements du ciel, cette levée de tempête lui était passée inaperçue, pas de chute de pression ni autres signes annonciateurs.

- Oui, ce serait-

La voix de Law se perdit quand une rafale de vent et de neige vint leur obscurcir la vue. Le corsaire disparut entièrement de la vision de la navigatrice. Désorientée, celle-ci se forçait à ne pas céder à la panique, elle se décida à marcher dans la direction de l'endroit où Law avait disparut. Elle espérait ne pas cogner un rocher, un arbre ou pire un animal sauvage. La nuit, ils pouvaient entendre très distinctement des cris qui étaient tous sauf humains et les arbres étaient maculés de traces de dents, de griffes ou de cornes. Peut-être il y avait-il même des loups ? Ou des ours, ou même des créatures inconnues aux grandes dents et bras poilus ? Nami avançait à tâtons, elle devina être dans une forêt car la navigatrice rencontra sur son chemin plusieurs arbres.

Elle se demandait où était Law, peut-être était-il tombé dans un ravin. Elle appela son nom mais le souffle puissant du vent couvrait sa propre voix. Et s'il était enseveli sous la neige ? Que ce passerait-il si elle revenait au campement sans le capitaine des Heart ? Elle imaginait déjà la cacophonie que cela causerait, on l'accuserait de l'avoir tuer ou perdu et alors ce serait un combat à mort suivit un bain de sang. Elle se mit à trembler et à accélérer le pas, elle devait absolument le retrouver. Nami sentit ses yeux devenir humides, et si elle se perdait la tempête ne faiblissait toujours pas et gagnait même en intensité. Soudain, elle perçu un mouvement sur sa gauche et une main sortit du blizzard, se saisissant de son bras. Elle hurla et lutta contre la poigne forte quelques instants avant de voir apparaître son propriétaire au bout du bras. Law se rapprocha d'elle et finit par la tira par le bras à sa suite. Étrangement même si elle ne voyait toujours rien, elle se sentait davantage en sécurité à ses côtés. Sa poigne était forte pour ne pas la perdre mais pas douloureuse, elle le suivait docilement en ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ils marchèrent: Nami avait perdu depuis longtemps la notion du temps. A plusieurs reprises, elle trébucha et Law l'aidait à se relever d'un air impatient et agacé, le froid pénétrait peu à peu à travers leurs vêtements et s'arrêter maintenant signifiait la mort assurée sous peu.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle distingua de hautes formes sombres se dresser devant eux. Law sentit une pression sur son bras que Nami venait de saisir, cette dernière s'inquiétait, il fit également une légère pression sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait lui faire confiance: il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit contre sa main une surface plane, lisse et dure qu'il poussa. Aussitôt, la lourde porte de bois sombre s'ouvrit sous sa poussée. La neige s'y engouffra en même temps que les deux jeunes gens. Law se dépêcha de refermer la porte à la suite puis se retourna vers sa compagne d'infortune et darda sur elle un regard compatissant. Couverte de neige, trempée et tremblante, elle portait son regard sur les étages de ce qui semblait être une sorte de château et ils se trouvaient dans un immense hall.

- Viens, fit Law en reprenant son bras qu'il avait momentanément lâché pour fermer la porte.

Elle lui opposa résistance une fraction de seconde avant de le suivre dans l'escalier, ils grimpèrent les marches silencieusement avant de déboucher dans un grand hall. Il sembla chercher quelque chose, une certaine porte. Il se dirigea vers la troisième sur leur droite, la poussa et Nami crut entrer dans un tout autre lieu: la pièce était un grand living room avec des canapés, une table basse en face d'eux. Plus loin, une cuisine aménager se tenait devant une longue table et ses chaises avaient du accueillir de grands dîners autrefois. Une immense cheminée trônait sur le mur à droite, face à de grandes fenêtres et plus loin se tenait une porte entrouverte où Nami put apercevoir ce qui lui semblait être une chambre à coucher.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qui repris de l'assurance tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte d'une clé qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Change toi, tu vas finir gelée, répondit-il en ignorant sa question.

Elle n'y avait en effet pas prêté attention. Ses nombreuses chutes dans la neige avait fait pénétrer les flocons blancs dans ses vêtements et s'était liquéfier avec sa chaleur corporelles. Elle était en effet trempée des pieds à la tête et tremblotait violemment.

- Où est ce que je peux…, commença t-elle avant de capter le regard de Law qui lui indiquait la pièce du fond. Elle s'y dirigea sans un mot tandis qu'il retirait son manteau noir et se mit en tête de faire un feu dans la grande cheminée de marbre.

La chambre était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les murs portaient de larges tapisseries anciennes représentant diverses chasses à cour, de grands diners ou de belles gens bien habillés. Elle fut soudain étonné par l'absence de poussière dans ces appartements, soit c'était encore habité, soit Law avait pour habitude de venir ici. Elle entreprit alors de se changer, cherchant dans les placards divers de quoi se vêtir. La navigatrice trouva alors une grande chemise blanche qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux. L'idée fugace qu'elle ait pu appartenir à l'homme qu'elle entendait s'affairer à faire prendre le feu lui traversa l'esprit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle se changea alors dans une grande salle de bain jouxtant la chambre et en profita pour remettre également de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Nami revint par la suite dans la pièce principale afin de faire sécher ses vêtements. Law était parvenu à faire un feu et avait déjà rapproché une chaise où son manteau y séchait. Elle l'imita sous son regard attentif qui glissa le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses formes féminines tandis qu'il semblait préparer du café ou tout du moins une boisson chaude. Nulle parole ne furent échangées tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. La tempête grondait toujours dehors.

- Elle durera toute la nuit.

La jeune femme se retourna, Law fixait sur elle ses yeux gris.

- La tempête. Tu as du sentir la pression chuté tout aussi bien que moi, expliqua t-il en voyant son air d'incompréhension.

Nami détourna le regard, gênée : non elle n'avait rien sentit du tout, trop occupé qu'elle fut à attirer l'attention de Law. Ce dernier, en voyant les yeux sombres de Nami se détourner, devina qu'il avait visé juste elle était sensible aux compliments. La rousse ne devait que rarement en avoir, à l'exception de la part de son cuisiner.

- N'est-ce pas ? insista le Corsaire.

Celui-ci la dévisagea, lisant ses expressions comme dans un livre et la vit baisser un peu plus la tête avant d'acquiescer suivit d'un « Hummmmm » d'affirmation. C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient mais le fait de la voir mal à l'aise devant lui, le rendait puissant aux yeux de la rousse, il se devenait supérieur à ses yeux, dans son esprit, elle serait plus docile.

Un son distinct la fit sursauter et lever la tête, la machine que Law avait mit en route venait de s'éteindre. Il versa le contenu liquide dans deux tasses qu'il sortit d'un haut placard et lui porta l'une d'entre elle. La navigatrice s'en saisit avec hésitation et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ça va finir de te réchauffer.

Il tira une chaise à lui, s'y assit et posa ses pieds sur la grande table de bois vernis. Le corsaire porta ensuite son regard sur e dehors tandis qu'il soufflait sur la boisson trop chaude. Nami l'imita une fois de plus mais garda son regard fixa son regard sur le brun. Si ce dernier en avait conscience, il ne laissa rien paraître.

Après un temps, la voix de Law s'éleva dans la pièce devenue silencieuse depuis longtemps, il faisait déjà presque sombre.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, je vais aller chercher du bois afin de garder le feu en vie durant la nuit, nous mourrons sinon, lança t-il presque joyeusement en se levant et s'étirant.

Elle acquiesça et l'observa se revêtir tranquillement. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois, moqueuse :

- Ravi de voir que ma chemise te plaise.

Il ricana en fermant la porte. Nami avait rougit…

* * *

**Pour la suite : si vous désirez un OS (lemon ou pas) sur un couple présent (ou pas) sur l'île, faites le moi savoir (ou pas) !**


	2. Celle qui subissait

**Oui, j'ai attendu pour poster la suite : 320 vues et... 7 reviews. Merci les gars. Si vous voulez la suite, va falloir faire mieux que ça.**

**Ce chapitre contient un LEMON assez chaud, à la limite du viol en fait. Mais il y a aussi du texte bien sûr (je suis en réalité incapable de faire du PWP il faut croire...) qui appelle à une suite mais je ne sais pas si je vais la faire...**

* * *

Quand Law revint dans les appartements de la grande demeure les bras chargés de bois humides, une douce odeur s'élevait dans l'air, Nami avait préparé de quoi manger avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Là encore aucunes paroles ne furent échangées tandis qu'il posait le bois à côté de la cheminée afin qu'il sèche quelque peu. Après avoir tourné les branches dans l'âtre dans le but de ranimer le feu, il retira son long manteau et ses chaussures. Nami avait eu la délicatesse d'allumer des bougies afin d'éclairer les appartements.

- La tempête durera plus longtemps que prévu je pense. Il m'ait impossible de joindre les miens pendant ce temps, ils m'attendront. Mais ton équipage en revanche, et plus particulièrement ton capitaine, risque de faire n'importe quoi et même de partir à ta recherche…

- Ils s'inquiéteront, c'est tout ! Et c'est normal dans un équipage soudé, explosa t-elle, contrariée par ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Law.

Ses nerfs lâchaient, fatiguée de cette journée.

- Mon équipage aussi est soudé, mais les miens ne sont pas stupides et me font confiance, rétorqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement énervé par le ton agressif de la jeune rousse.

- ILS NE SONT PAS STUPIDES ! Ne parle pas de ceux dont tu ne connais rien !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! s'échauffa t-il.

- JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! cria t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- TAIS-TOI ! Cette fois-ci, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, serrant les poings, il tenta de se calmer.

Il soupira bruyamment et prit l'arrête de son nez de sa main gauche.

- Je dis juste que ton capitaine ne réfléchit pas assez aux conséquences de ses actes. Ose me dire le contraire ?! Insista t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Je le répète, tu ne nous connais pas, tant bien même que ce soit vrai, il pense plus aux autres que tu ne peux le faire.

- C'est un jugement ?

- Non, une simple constation, tu peux travailler seul tandis que nous, nous restons ensemble et soudé quoi qu'il arrive.

- Permets moi de te relancer la phrase « ne parle pas de ceux dont tu ne connais rien » ! Mais qu'importe, sourit-il en s'approchant soudainement d'elle.

Il sentit immédiatement son souffle changé par tant de proximité entre eux.

- Ne penses tu pas que tu as mieux à faire que de te préoccuper d'eux ? risqua t-il, laissant son souffle passé sur le visage de la rousse.

Le jeune homme vit clairement l'incompréhension sur le visage face au sien. Il l'avait perturbé, il le voyait. Il observa ses yeux glisser le long de son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres où s'étirait un large sourire moqueur.

Puis, brusquement, il se détourna d'elle, la laissant étonnée derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les casseroles d'un air gourmant feint.

- C'est bientôt prêt ? demanda Law d'une voix neutre.

- Euh… Oui !

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea elle aussi vers le plan de travail alors qu'il se déplaçait de côté pour la laisser passer. Il l'observa remuer le contenu de l'une des casseroles, son sourire moqueur toujours sur ses lèvres. Le corsaire s'approcha d'elle par derrière, allant lui voler la cuiller des mains pour goûter la soupe qu'elle avait préparé pour eux deux. Le jeune homme la sentit se tendre contre son corps à présent pressé contre le sien tandis qu'il portait la cuiller à ses lèvres, se brulant avec la boisson chaude, n'en ayant cure, trop amusé par le trouble qu'il provoquait chez la jeune femme.

Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Nami et les posa sur le plan de travail devant eux, bloquant le corps de la rousse entre le mobilier et le torse puissant de Law. Le brun s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra :

- Elle est bonne, mais elle est chaude.

Brusquement, il rompit leur contact et s'éloigna d'elle en ricanant silencieusement. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas loin d'elle que Nami le fit se retourner vers elle en saisissant son bras. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sentit une paire de lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes. Nami tenait toujours son bras et appuyait davantage le baiser pour en avoir plus mais Law ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il acceptait le baiser, s'amusant de la voir aussi passionnée, mais ne céderai pas. La rousse rompit alors l'échange, le souffle court, les joues rougies et leva les yeux vers le brun qui paraissait amusé, un sourcil levé. Elle balbutia en rougissant encore plus fortement :

- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Moi je sais, la coupa t-il en plaquant violement ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire prédateur tout en la poussant sauvagement contre la porte fermée se situant un peu sur leur gauche.

Immédiatement, il fit pénétrer sa langue percée dans la bouche de Nami qui ne luta guère longtemps pour la dominance face à la puissance et la volonté de Law. Ce dernier fit passer sa main gauche sur la hanche de la jeune fille, la glissa sauvagement sous sa cuisse pour la lever et l'enrouler autour de sa propre taille. Elle gémit d'être ainsi tenu avec autant d'assurance que pouvait en avoir Law, la sensation du piercing sur la langue du brun lui était inconnue et lui procurait énormément de sensations en réponse elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou du Corsaire, l'invitant à se placer entre ses jambes, ce qu'il fit en plaquant violement son bassin contre celui de la rousse.

D'humeur taquine, il commença rapidement à frotter son début d'érection contre l'entre jambe de la jeune fille, la faisant briser le baiser et gémir fortement en rejetant sa tête en arrière, la cognant douloureusement contre la porte derrière elle. Le brun en profita pour immédiatement apposer ses lèvres sur le cou offert, mordant, tirant, suçant la peau offerte dans le but de la marquer comme sienne. Sa main droite taquinant jusqu'à présent ses côtes passa brusquement sous la chemise de Nami sans douceur aucune. Gêné par le tissu, il fronça les sourcils, reprit la langue de la rousse dans sa bouche, libéra ses deux mains et tira férocement sur les pans de la chemise, déchirant sauvagement le vêtement, tant pis, il en achèterai une autre.

Les manches de la chemise pendant sur ses épaules, Nami gémissait de plus en plus fort sous l'excitation et ne voulant pas restée en reste, elle retira sa casquette à Law et la lança à travers la pièce mais il la rattrapa au vol. Il mordit violement son sein, laissant une marque de dent en guise de punition, mécontent du traitement que son chapeau avait failli subir. Le Shishibukai le laissa simplement tomber à terre un peu plus loin d'eux avec un grognement d'avertissement envers la rousse. Cette dernière, étonnée de s'être fait interrompre dans sa prise d'initiative ne se démonta pas pour autant : elle agrippa les pans de la veste dans le but de la lui retirer, mais à nouveau des mains vinrent la gêner dans son mouvement en l'agrippant violement.

Law grogna contre son sein, l'avertissant de ne plus rien tenter : il voulait la dominer et elle n'avait pas le droit de bouger, juste celui de gémir et crier son nom. Il arracha le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune femme toujours plaquée contre la porte sans délicatesse et commença à se frotter contre elle. Les lèvres du Corsaire retournèrent mordre le cou de sa victime tandis que ses deux mains libres retirèrent ses vêtements, libérant enfin son sexe de sa prison de tissu.

Avec un sourire mutin, il se frotta plus ardemment contre la chatte humide de désir pour lui, augmentant les gémissements de celle qui lui était entièrement soumis. Soudainement, il la pénétra d'un coup sec tout en mordant violement son épaule jusqu'au sang. Nami hurla de douleur, à la fois pour s'être fait pénétrer à sec mais aussi pour la morsure d'où s'écoulait déjà un mince filet de sang coulant entre ses sens. Law se mit immédiatement en mouvement tandis que sa langue percée léchait le sang le long du corps de la jeune femme. Ses coups de rein étaient brusques et sauvages, il ne cherchait pas réellement le plaisir de la rousse et s'étonna de l'entendre commencer à gémir de plaisir. Contrarié, il devint plus violent, tapant le fond du vagin de Nami avec vigueur, la faisant se cogner contre la porte dans son dos à chaque poussée.

Il mordit son sein quand elle commença à crier, il sourit, pensant que c'était de la douleur mais quand il comprit qu'elle était en train d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait, il se retira brusquement et la jeta violement à terre, sur le tapis devant la cheminée où le feu brulait toujours avec vivacité.

Cette fois-ci, elle cria de douleur et n'eut à peine le temps de se redresser à quatre pattes qu'il la pénétrait de nouveau par derrière. Le corsaire saisit fermement ses hanches de ses mains tatouées et se remit à la marteler de ses coups de butoir. Le jeune homme se perdait lui-même dans cette luxure, il aimait cette position animale, il la dominait totalement, son corps basané aux muscles puissants chevauchant sauvagement celui frêle et laiteux de la navigatrice sous lui.

- Arrête Law ! Tu me fais mal ! Cria t-elle en se débattant.

Ce qui finit d'énerver Law qui ne savait plus comment la faire taire. Alors, plantant ses ongles dans la chair du bassin de la jeune femme, il devint bestial dans ses coups de reins, sortant et entrant en elle avec une telle vigueur qu'il cru qu'il allait la briser.

Soudain, il la sentit se resserrer autour de son membre et elle cria fortement son nom en jouissant avant de s'écrouler sur le tapis. Encore dans l'état second et honteuse d'avoir pu éprouver du plaisir dans cet acte bestial, elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'il comptait jouir en elle :

- Non, Law ! ARRETE ! hurla t-elle en essayant de se dégager de lui.

Furieux qu'elle lui donne des ordres et se mette à gigoter alors que lui n'avait pas encore finit, il mordit à nouveau son épaule et effectua encore deux ou trois poussées supplémentaires avant de jouir finalement à l'intérieur de la rousse, tapissant son vagin de sa semence. Le brun s'allongea sur elle, se soutenant tout de même pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, son sexe toujours ancré profondément en elle. Tous deux essayaient de recouvrer un rythme respiratoire normal.

Après plusieurs minutes, il la sentit trembler sous lui et prit conscience que malgré la proximité du feu, la température avait grandement chuté. Law se retira enfin doucement et se leva, laissant Nami seule sur le tapis rouge tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit dont il retira les draps et couvertures, les trainant derrière lui jusqu'à la jeune femme Law se retira enfin doucement et se leva, laissant Nami seule sur le tapis rouge tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit dont il retira les draps et couvertures, les traînant derrière lui jusqu'à la jeune femme qui s'était redressée en position assise.

Le corsaire l'enveloppa dans les couvertures puis, toujours nu, alla fermer les volets qui laissaient filtré le froid. Après cela, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il servit la soupe encore tiède dans deux bols et les portait munit de leur cuiller sur le lit de fortune qu'il avait fait à Nami. Lentement, il s'assit à ses côté, le dos contre le canapé derrière eux et s'enroula dans une des couvertures avant de présenter un bol à la rousse. Cette dernière ne s'en saisit pas, le regard dans le vide et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ..?

Ce n'était presque pas une question, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, une expression de tristesse mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Le brun par contre restait impassible, la main tenant le bol toujours tendu sous son nez.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Répéta t-elle plus fort.

- Je suis stérile. Lacha t-il d'un ton neutre en approchant davantage le bol d'elle et elle finit par s'en saisir tandis qu'elle le regardait avec insistance, attendant la suite.

Il ne parut pas le remarquer et plongea sa cuiller dans sa soupe avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur le feu, il semblait réfléchir. Sentait que Nami portait son regard sur lui, il tourna ses yeux orageux vers elle :

- Longue histoire. Bois avant que ce ne soit froid.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

Il fronça les sourcils, réellement décontenancé. Nami le fixait avec un regard emplit de colère et une pointe d'incompréhension.

- Comment tu peux agir comme ça ? S'expliqua t-elle.

- Comme ça comment ? répondit-il sans hausser le ton, elle vit dans ses yeux une sincérité réelle qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi violent dans tes rapports sexuels ?

- Ha ça… Évasa t-il en finissant sa soupe. Il se leva toujours nu et lui lança d'un ton dur après avoir saisit le bol de Nami à présent vide : c'est comme ça que j'ai appris et c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait.

Le brun alla déposer les bols dans l'évier et entrepris de les rincer, quand la voix de Nami s'éleva de nouveau :

- Tu as appris comme ça ? Questionna t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Law se tourna vers elle et revint se mettre sous les couettes, poussant Nami à s'allonger et venant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, les yeux plissés dans un regard mi-joueur, mi-colérique :

- Tu oublies qui m'a accueilli et élevé.

Les yeux de la rousse s'élargirent, comprenant à qui il faisait allusion. Elle n'en avait pas entendu beaucoup parler, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était un homme cruel, n'écoutant que ces propres lois et qui faisait du trafic d'excavé, pas de quoi faire un excellent tuteur. Ses yeux s'adoucirent, se montrant compréhensive, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui et à présent elle ressentait une forte envie de rester proche de lui, qu'importe ce qu'il ait pu faire.

- Alors laisse moi t'aider, souffla t'elle en passant ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme qui se tendit immédiatement sous ses caresses.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, cracha t-il en se saisissant de ses mains violement.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, laisse-moi juste te montrer comment faire plaisir à une femme, reprit-elle en enlevant doucement ses mains de l'étreinte de Law et de lentement caresser les avants bras du jeune homme de bas au haut.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil avant de tourner son regard vers les mouvements des mains de la jeune femme sur ses bras.

Cette dernière stoppa ses mouvements et se saisit doucement de ses poignets, il releva son regard vers les yeux chocolat de la navigatrice sous lui.

- Mais enfin, parce que c'est important, tu ne trouveras jamais femme qui restera avec toi si tu es aussi brutal lors de l'amour ! Tu finiras ta vie seul ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je m'en moque, ce que je veux c'est trouver le One Piece !

- Et après, une fois que tu l'auras, tu feras quoi ? Tu navigueras sur ton bateau, riche et reconnu. Et a ta mort, tu en feras quoi ? Tu n'auras personne à qui le léguer et il tombera dans d'autres mains, peut-être même l'enfant de Kidd ! C'est ça que tu veux finir seul et sans héritier ?! C'est ce qui t'attends si tu ne changes pas de point de vue !

Il cligna des yeux et les baissa vers la gauche, semblant réfléchir, puis il se laissa rouler sur le côté. Il tira les couvertures sur eux et s'allongea à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Un petit moment se déroula, seul le bruit de craquement du feu se faisait entendre, avant que la voix de Law ne s'élève à nouveau :

- Tu penses… ? Questionna t-il, plus très sur de lui.

- Oui, c'est un fait.

Un petit silence tomba entre eux, Nami prit alors conscience que la seule source de lumière était le feu dans la grande cheminée qui crépitait encore.

- Et tu… m'aiderais… dans cette tache ? demanda le brun, peinant à prononcer le mot « aide », sa bouche se transformant en un rictus méprisant envers lui-même qu'elle ne put voir.

- Oui.

- …Pourquoi ? Persista Law en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui mérite une chance. Celle que je veux t'accorder si tu es d'accord, laisse moi t'aider, te corriger, t'apprendre, te montrer, laisse moi faire tout ça.

- Tu veux être ma compagne ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! répliqua Nami avec un air outré en reculant un peu.

- Haha, je plaisantais, rigola t-il d'un rire franc, un réel sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Hum, bouda-t-elle en se mettant dos à lui, croisant les bras et ferma les yeux

-Bon disons que j'accepte dans ce cas, l'entendit-elle dire amusé mais sérieux.

Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, glissant lentement dans les bras de Morphée, elle se recula contre Law pour essayer de gagner un peu de chaleur corporelle et à sa grande surprise il ne recula pas. Peu avant de sombrer, elle entendit la voix du Corsaire s'élever dans son dos :

- Je ne veux pas que le rejeton de Kidd me pique mon trésor.

* * *

** Si vous voulez une suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**


End file.
